Grathon oneshot
by pride1289
Summary: It's got knives warning: first time writing kink/sexy stuff.


They couldn't keep doing this. Every week, every other week, every day, it didn't matter. Nathan couldn't keep doing this. His already beaten conscious wouldn't be able to take this much longer. He couldn't keep sneaking around his own house like this. His basement really, but the noises they'd been making had woke her up once already.

Shilo, his beautiful Shilo. So much like her mother. Marni. Her body, still as magnificent as ever, stuffed behind the guise of a portrait. How could he have let her slip like she did? His beautiful wife.

Never would he let Shilo go like that. Safe in her room, the only place safe for her. His little Rapunzel. Keeping her safe has been a trial and a half these days, Nathan must admit. She wants to go everywhere, thinking the world is adventurous and beautiful. He's only ever seen her cry when she was just a little girl but it was enough to make him promise her that he'd never let anything bad enough to make her cry would happen again.

Oh, what would he do if she ever found out about . . . About this. Nathan pours himself some coffee. Last night, well, every night they got together, he always told himself he would send the vagrant back onto the streets. Never see him again. Unfortunately-or fortunately-that plan never worked out.

He needed that grave robber on some primal level that he would never admit. Whether to himself or to others. Not that Nathan was social enough to have anyone besides those dam Largos that would ever want to know about what goes on in his personal life.

The last sip of his coffee gone, he heads up stairs to give Shilo her medicine.

It's in the middle of the night when he's on the job that they see each other. He **knew** taking this route would lead him to see this man again. He knew it and he still took it each time.

They don't mingle. Not ever. Just a quick glance and the zydrate provider is gone. But they'll meet again later. That is for certain.

The repo man has done his job for the night. He's snuck back into his own house and there he is. Standing behind him in the open doorway.

Nathan holds his helmet under his arm. The grave digger walks up to him and rubs his calloused hands around Nathans neck. Nathan tosses his helmet over to the desk, knocking a stack of papers to the ground. The manila folder left under his helmet as the papers spread across the floor over a blood pool stain.

They push each other's lips together, fighting for the dominance that each owns in their own respects. Nathan grips onto the man's pale face and forces it closer to his. Nathan's tongue swerved inside the grave robbers, oppressing the other's struggles, in the beginning.

Grave Robber smirks and grabs onto Nathans hands. He fight backs and manages to knock Nathan onto the same desk his helmet crashed over. This time though, he has let Nathan near his _tools of the trade_. But it doesn't bother the vagrant at all. Of all the times he has been here and done these things with the Repo Man it's the moments with the saws that are the best. Like being on the receiving end of his zydrate giving.

Unlike zydrate shots though, this is much more natural. And so much more _wrong_ that neither can tell if they're punishing each other, or themselves.

Nathan slowly swipes the heavy butchers knifes flat edge across the slightly dirt prickled face of the grave robber. His breathe hitches in his throat but he breathes it out, slowly, right onto grave robbers Adams apple. The repo mans lips grace over and down the grave robbers neck to the breast bone, breathing in and out the scent of the rigor mortis.

The knife is cold, the grave robbers nipples erect as Nathan rubs it flat on his shirt. Though Nathan could easily kill this man who has caused many problems for the Largos there is still no trust between them. What keeps Nathan from digging the blade of his butcher's knife too deep is anything but what is trust. Trust is what Nathan gives to Shilo and himself.

He tells himself this every night. And double in his thoughts every time they do this again. Maybe somewhere deep down he realizes that he's lying to himself, but he chooses not to think of that as he slips the knife under the robber's shirt. The fabric tears when he lifts the knife to cut through the filthy yellow shirt.

Nathan lifts the knife away from both their bodies. He tears open the pale white man's shirt like the first step in a dissection. With the precision that he carries in all his works, he begins to trace the arteries across the man's chest.

Grave robber is stuck with his back to the wall. They'd fallen over the dissection chair when Grave Robber had finally gotten on top. The play time was over now though. The Repo Man wasn't playing games anymore, his dark personality showing true to the kind of mind that has to work in his environment.

Nathan pumped himself into the grave robber. As he does so they are both grabbing onto each other's arms. Nathan grunts and the grave robber moans. Sometimes the rolls are switched but it always ends up this way. Always ends up with Nathan inside this scoundrel and not caring about his job any more. About the people he's killed that this robber probably takes after they've been put in the ground.

It's at Nathans climax when he feels a roar bubble through his throat. The grave robber smirks as he laughs at the brilliant pain and ecstasy of this moment that he has gotten from Nathan so many times before.

As Nathan is gasping he thinks he hears his name being called. When he looks at the grave robber's face that is still smirking and his eyes are half lidded. Obviously it isn't him calling him. Nathan hears the voice again, and suddenly he realizes who it is that he hears.

_Shilo._

The realization that Shilo has woken up and is calling for him is shocking. She has never been up this late. What time is it? There are no clocks in his office and his watch has been lost some time ago.

He has to hurry because he doesn't know where exactly in the house Shilo is wandering. She can't see him come up from behind the fire place like a cartoon villain, that's for sure.

What he does now is quickly rushes to get his pants back on. He's shoved the grave robber onto the floor in his sudden burst of energy.

"Get out!" Nathan growls.

The grave robber nods furiously but Nathan doesn't see as he is tucking in his shirt, running up stairs. He stops himself to take a deep breath before opening the fire place. As he slows his breathing he tries to listen to the other side. He hears footsteps on those old boards at the top of the stairs. But they get farther away and he thinks it is safe to come out now.

Slowly, he opens the fire place enough to get himself through. Some creaking is evident as he shuts it and that has seemed to come to Shilo's attention.

The adorable little 13 year old that she is. Even without hair or a wig on.

"Shilo," Nathan breathes calmly. "What are you doing up?"

Shilo stands at the second base of the stairs, staring back at him with those big dark eyes.

"I need to take my medicine."

Nathan doesn't reply. He is silent at first, but then begins to laugh. He laughs as he stretches his face down with his hand. When he looks up at his daughter she is looking at him with a confused face that is too adorable for him not to smile up at her and say, "Okay, Shilo. Let's go get your medicine."


End file.
